


i need your love to guide me back home

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutiessss, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Hopefully This All Makes Sense Lmao, Hurt/Comfort, It is Happy I Swear, M/M, More Like the Country, Rebirth AU, Well I tried, Well Not the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: even when their world is close to it's last breath, they still have each other to hold to remind themselves that'll it'll all be okay in the end. even if they're dead, they'll still have each other.





	i need your love to guide me back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupoxic/gifts).



> i had about twenty other ideas for this fic like it was gonna be a rock band au but that went terribly so i scrapped that idea and pulled this out of nowhere kskssk hAPPY BELATED BDAY BROOOOO <33333
> 
> this isn't proofread so there might be mistakes ksksks wHOops sorry
> 
> i kn o w its angst but theres fluff too okay :((( i hope you like it  
> and i hope the rest of you like it too :((((  
> title from the song belowwww
> 
> now playing - never be by 5 seconds of summer

with the sun casting a blanket over their bodies, and the sand lightly grilling their already tanned skin, the couple watched as the once azure sky faded into a deep orange, each ray of light acting like a spark from the fire crackling amongst the clouds. they usually loved to sit by the coast with their morning coffees, watching the waves slowly crash by their toes as the sun wakes up to say hello to them each dawn. but this time it was different; it was a recreation of one of their first dates - the first planned one, other than the accidental cafe date they had during their first encounter. it was the first time they said ‘i love you’, the first time the younger became clingy with the older, the first time they had kissed anybody.

 

wonwoo let his fingers weave their way to join with jeonghan’s own, the warmth of their hands leaving scorch marks on their palms. usually people would huddle to find heat in the bitter winter, yet jeonghan took up the opportunity to hold wonwoo close to his body for the benefit of comfort. knowing what was going to happen to the world around them, they both needed the comfort desperately.

 

jeonghan found his own thoughts too hurtful, too hard to forget, and wonwoo could feel that disturbed aura radiating off of his lover. he turned his head, noticing the older’s fixed expression glaring at the cocktail of colours above.

 

“hey, hannie,” he whispered, causing jeonghan to quickly jump out of his thoughts. “remember when we went to that concert ages ago and you bugged me to buy you that metal flask that costed more than the hoodies?”

 

“i think it was taylor swift, right?” jeonghan queried, trying to recall the exact moment that wonwoo had brought up. a smile played on his lips. “didn’t she play mine and you almost started crying on my shoulder?”

 

“don’t expose me~!” the younger pouted childishly, letting it drop as he saw jeonghan’s smile growing like a blooming flower. “but yeah, that was the first time you said ‘i love you’. i’m glad that it wasn’t the last time, either.”

 

“same here, i’ll even say it again if you want.” jeonghan moved his head to the crook of wonwoo’s neck, his breath tickling the younger’s skin as he softly whispered in his ear. “i love you.”

 

wonwoo heavily blushed, the heat radiating off of his skin bouncing onto jeonghan and making his entire body feel a lot warmer. “and do you remember when we first brought tiger lily home from the shelter and you tried to get him to play with my old sock?”

 

jeonghan’s stressed demeanour finally seemed to relax, and wonwoo felt the tension in his heart diminish. “at least i wasn’t the only one to conclude that you had stinky feet.”

 

the older boy giggled, his nose scrunching up like tissue paper, and wonwoo couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. “it’s not my fault i have bad genetics!”

 

jeonghan leaned forward to kiss the sudden pout that suddenly spawned on wonwoo’s face, and the younger felt like he had taken the best alcohol shot in his entire life.

 

“i think you have great genetics, wonwoo. the best, dare i say.” jeonghan softly beamed, letting his hand wander up to play with the drooping curls in wonwoo's ebony hair. “well, with the exception of me, of course.”

 

he loved jeonghan’s self confidence, he loved how jeonghan could love himself with the same amount of affection he would gift to wonwoo; it was a shame that he wouldn’t gift some of that self confidence to him as well. but he didn’t mind, nonetheless, because jeonghan always loved him no matter what outfit he would wear. he would always hug him like a koala, kissing his cheek whilst telling him how handsome he really was, and that the mirror was just distorted and confused by his beauty. jeonghan always had a way with words. he was a perfect entity who wonwoo didn’t believe he or the world deserved, no matter how many times jeonghan shot down that statement.

 

“do it again.”

 

“do what again?”

 

“that kiss.” wonwoo reiterated, “do it again.”

 

jeonghan paused for a short second, before his lips began to curl upwards. “okay.”

 

the older boy instantly pressed his luscious lips against the younger’s own, moving to the slow pulse of their hearts and the calm passing of the waves in front of them. it was gentle, relaxing, peaceful, and wonwoo loved to lose himself in the thought of jeonghan, and to let himself sink into jeonghan’s arms whilst they kissed. sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve such an angelic entity, and sometimes he wondered whether it was all a dream. but, with each second he indulged with the love of his life, the more he realised that yes: this was this amazing reality, and he adored every moment of it.

 

yet, something felt out of place, jeonghan was starting to slow down, exponentially losing energy as if he was a dying battery. it wasn’t the love that was being lost, because he could feel jeonghan trying to hold on for another second, but wonwoo knew that he was kissing a frown now, the gorgeous expression lost in the dust and mist of the decaying city.

 

wonwoo pulled away with a heightened concern, and immediately after noticing jeonghan’s solemn eyes, he asked the older what was wrong.

 

“i’m gonna miss you, wonwoo.” jeonghan tried to smile, tried to be happy for his boyfriend’s sake, but wonwoo could see the sorrow dripping from his lips. “i’m gonna miss waking up to see your face every morning, and i’m gonna miss giving you a kiss goodnight before dreaming about you. i’m gonna miss being able to kiss you when we celebrate, and i’m gonna miss holding you close when i’m scared or upset.”

 

“it will be alright though, we’ll be reborn at some point, won’t we? and we’ll be able to be together until the end of eternity, right?”

 

jeonghan nodded weakly, sniffling on wonwoo’s shoulder. “i’m gonna miss you so much, wonwoo-ah. i don’t want to lose you, not when i can finally call you mine.”

 

at this point, jeonghan had begun to sob, tears dropping onto the mounds of sand beneath them and some escaping to hug onto wonwoo’s shirt, like a final plea to never let go. each drop of sadness was tugging at wonwoo’s heartstrings, begging him to stay, to hold on tight, to not leave. the amount of agony filling up his veins from jeonghan’s pain could be enough to kill him if he was any more unlucky than he was already. but, something was powering his body, keeping him breathing to protect his boyfriend from his fears, to drown out his worries and to fill his mind with peace. the power of their love kept him breathing. jeonghan was his everything, he couldn’t let his precious flower die out without him.

 

from the moment wonwoo picked up jeonghan’s coffee from the counter instead of his own, he had developed something special with the boy other than a more expensive coffee order. he had seen all of jeonghan’s little habits - like how he lifted his hand up to his lips when he giggled, and how he would cling to wonwoo when he was feeling particularly lonely - and he had learnt all of jeonghan’s strengths and flaws that matched to his own. they were arguably perfect for each other, going together like peas in a pod, like two pieces of a complex puzzle, like two hands interlocking together.

 

it was a shame that the world couldn’t be at peace with each other like jeonghan and wonwoo were with one another.

 

now they were just waiting for it to drop. waiting for the government’s planes to block their picturesque view of the clouds with their wide wings, and waiting for them to drop spheres of destructive gifts to every household in their country.

 

jeonghan began to calm down at last, so wonwoo chose to card his hand through jeonghan’s hair to settle his shaking figure, his fingers gliding through the freshly washed locks like a comb. jeonghan smelt of flowers - mostly lavender and roses of the same hue, his boyfriend would always tell wonwoo how he adored purple flowers. accidentally, wonwoo swiped his hand too fast across jeonghan’s face, and a small yelp alerted the younger that he had just poked jeonghan’s eye. jeonghan didn’t seem to mind, the action sending the boy into a fit of giggles, but wonwoo still had a ball of fear sitting in the pit of his stomach.

 

“are you okay, flower?” he asked anxiously, cupping jeonghan’s cheeks as the older boy squinted at his lover.

 

“i’m fine, nonu.” he smiled, the nickname always making wonwoo’s heart perform backflips. “you’re so clumsy sometimes...it’s cute.”

 

“you’re cuter though, hannie.” wonwoo leaned forward to kiss jeonghan on the lips, sending them both into more fits of giggles. jeonghan’s smile was always wonwoo’s favourite thing to see. “i love you so much, jeonghan.”

 

jeonghan leaned over and kissed him again, as the whistle hissed in their ears. despite the shrieks drilling into their brains, and the explosions growling behind them vociferously, wonwoo could only hear one thing, and it was music to his ears.

 

“i love you too, wonwoo.”

 

_three._

 

_two._

 

 _one_ o clock was when mingyu was supposed to be in his meeting. looking down at his watch was becoming a painful sight now, considering that it was nearing quarter to two.

 

he might as well let his boss know of his lack of attendance now and go home, but with taylor swift motivating him through her upbeat tunes and soppy break-up songs, mingyu decided to not give up now – not when he was actually quite close.

 

it wasn’t necessarily his fault either. if it wasn’t for that stray cat - who of which was dubbed ‘tiger lily’ after the flowers mingyu’s mother used to bless her garden with - begging for food and love and belly rubs on the pavement this morning, then maybe mingyu might’ve made it on time and he wouldn’t be dashing towards the skyscraper whilst taylor was ranting about her exes in his ears. he didn’t even focus on the texts he was getting because he was so eager to get to the stupid meeting that he didn’t even want to attend in the first place.

 

so eager, in fact, that he didn’t even notice someone walking towards him despite his advantage of his astronomical height.

 

soon enough, mingyu had managed to spill said person’s coffee down both of them with a single collision, and the person stood there for a short second, taking in the shock and looking up to meet mingyu’s eyes.

 

“i—i am so sorry oh my god!” mingyu immediately started to panic, not just because he had coffee down his new shirt, but because the person happened to be an extremely hot young man with the most beautiful eyes that mingyu should not be staring directly into because now he must seem incredibly creepy to the poor guy. he quickly scrambled to pick up the coffee cup, and he resorted to wiping down the young man’s shirt with his own sleeve (which ultimately resulted in the situation becoming so much more awkward, especially when mingyu thought it would be a good idea to make eye contact with said man whilst wiping his chest).

 

the man sardonically coughed, drawing mingyu’s attention back to the topic at hand (instead of the topic of how cute this guy actually was). “um– sir..i think you’re making the stain worse…”

 

mingyu gulped, rapidly retracting his arm to scratch his neck blunderingly. “am i? sorry about that, i’m known for being quite clumsy…”

 

“don’t sweat it,” the young man grinned, his eyes moving to smile with the curls of his lips. “plus, it was kinda cute...not gonna lie..”

 

 _‘he’s cute_ **_and_ ** _he’s confident?’_ mingyu’s jaw almost dropped when the words came out of the shorter boy’s lips. _‘gosh, can someone fall in love at first sight?’_

 

“why do i feel like i’ve seen you before?” the boy’s eyebrow quirked upwards, mingyu’s dumbfounded demeanour causing the shorter to giggle, his hand raised to cover his mouth as his nose scrunched up to peek over his fingers. “it’s alright, it was a stupid brain fart.”

 

“no.. i feel the same way.” the pair of them paused for a second, trying to wrap their heads around the thought. where did mingyu remember the traits from? maybe the boy worked in one of the cubicles in his office? or maybe he was a frequent to the same grocery store? mingyu wasn’t too sure - and by the look of his expression, the shorter reciprocated the perplexion. in order to brush that conversation under the rug, the taller male stretched his hand out towards the latter. “my name’s kim mingyu.”

 

“joshua hong, but people call me jisoo.” mingyu so desperately wanted to make a pick-up line, but it would definitely add insult to injury after he ruined jisoo’s outfit for the day. instead, he shook jisoo’s hands until his arm began to slowly ache, and as jisoo’s smile began to widen.

 

pulling away his arm, mingyu looked at his watch to notice the text that he so obviously missed earlier. “well, jisoo, it looks like my meeting just got cancelled and i now have some time to spare. can i have the honour of buying you another coffee to make up for my stupidity?”

 

sighing, jisoo let out a whole-hearted laugh at mingyu’s request, watching the taller male stand patiently as he awaited an answer. “of course you can, i’d love to have another caramel macchiato with you.”

 

“that’s funny, caramel macchiatos are usually my coffee of choice too!” mingyu was so eager to hold jisoo’s hand, or even hug him, because he was so cute and some sort of force was telling him to protect the smaller boy. but of course, he didn’t intend to scare jisoo away, not when they had only just met, so mingyu just grinned as jisoo blessed him with his harmonious chuckle. “i guess that makes us soulmates, flower.”

 

jisoo visibly cringed, but he didn’t detest the nickname – and that was a win in mingyu’s books. maybe they saw each other in a different life, and that was the reason why the boy seemed so familiar to mingyu. nonetheless, mingyu was only bothered about the present now, and that meant trying to impress joshua hong.

 

something inside mingyu told him that they were meant to be, that they were destined to romantically be together forever, and mingyu was ready to prove that hypothesis one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you chi aka my best bro for always being there for me when i need it <333 ilysm oml you dont understand, thank you for sticking by me even when i gush over cheolsoo skskssksk i lOVE YOU BRO YOU THE BEST
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
